A Printed Circuit Board, or PCB, is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive channels, tracks, vias, or signal traces etched from metal (e.g., copper) sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Multiple electronic components may be placed on a PCB. The process of placing the component pads for the electronic components, traces, vias, and other board features on a PCB and creating the floor plan necessary to manufacture the PCB is generally referred to as PCB layout.